You Found Me
by loveimagination18
Summary: Emma gets her memories back and does something she has never done before.


**Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated. :) Thank you to everyone who follows my stories, for the likes, etc. Love you all.**

**Feel free to follow me on Tumblr. Apiratenhisprincess :)**

* * *

Emma blinked rapidly and took a breath, memories coming back to her in waves.

Neverland. Pan. Henry. Regina. Storybrooke vanishing. The curse.

_Hook._

Tears forming in her eyes, she took in the sight of her parents before her, waiting.

Swallowing, Emma sighed and wiped her eyes. "I remember. I remember everything."

Her parents rush toward her, hugging her, whispering words of love and gratitude. Behind them, she spots Hook in the corner, watching their interaction.

Hugging her parents a bit more before releasing them, she walks toward him slowly. He smiles at her, taking her in as she approaches, a look of relief on his face. He sighs and opens his mouth to speak but before he can utter a word, Emma's lips are on his.

The kiss is passionate and deep, from the moment their lips touch. Like they are letting each other know they have missed the other by the movement of their lips alone, expressing their emotions without words.

As tears slide down her cheek, she knows Hook can feel her tears on his own skin. She breaks the kiss, now acutely aware that her parents are just a few feet away.

Hook is breathing heavily, leaning his forehead on hers, eyes closed.

He swallows and opens his eyes slowly. Emma speaks before he can question her.

"I know what you did. I saw everything. It was like I was looking through glass, deep inside myself, but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't make myself remember. You…" she paused, the knowledge of his loyalty to her, of his (dare she say it?)_ love_ for her, leaving her overwhelmed.

She clears her throat and caresses his face, still inches away, and continues. "You looked for me. You found me. You helped me. You brought me back home."

She knows him. She knows he doesn't do well with being complimented. She won't allow him to just shrug it off like it was nothing. As he makes a move to do so, she stops him and takes a breath.

"Killian." she says. The utter of his real name from her lips stuns him, shocks him, and he is looking at her like he's never seen her before, wide eyed. He swallows and begins to breathe deeply. His eyes fill up just slightly. Blink and you'd miss it, but she sees it.

She continues, now that she has his attention, because he **has** to know that what he did for her meant everything to her.

"Thank you. Those words don't seem like enough but…thank you. For bringing me back home. For being loyal to me. For not giving up on me." She looks straight into his eyes. She knows that he knows her and that she doesn't do this emotional crap a lot, but she doesn't care, not with him, not anymore. She's tired of pretending. Tired of fighting.

She continues, her eyes welling up again. "I've never had someone fight for me like you have. I didn't know how to deal with that. I was afraid to deal with what it meant. But…losing the most important people in my life, losing my memories, made me realize just how lucky I was. How lucky I am." She leans her forehead against his once more and hears his breath hitch.

"I'm not fighting you anymore." She shakes her head and looks down, the tears falling freely now. She knows that what she is about to ask will change everything between them, change her. It's not something she does, ever. She doesn't ever put herself out there, but, the hell with it.

Wiping her tears, she chuckles and looks directly at him again, stepping back slightly, her hand on his chest.

"Killian Jones. Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

The smile that appears on his face makes a grin appear on her own. Shaking his head, disbelieving, he takes a deep breath.

"As you wish." He leans toward her and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

A few feet away, Charming smiles , a smug look on his face and holds out his hand to his wife who shakes her head, smiling. "I told you I'd win.. Pay up."

**End.**


End file.
